


Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

by Alyrianna



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/pseuds/Alyrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar has been made a Guardian by the Archangels, the highest of honors. He is assigned to an older Guardian named Medivh to learn what he must about protecting the fragile mortals on the earth below. It is a beautiful world, full of beautiful people to be protected and cherished, but not everything is as lovely as it seems.<br/>There are rules, and they are in place for a reason, because breaking even one allows the taint of true sin to enter your soul, turning you into a Fel, or consuming you completely. The first of these is to only interact with the mortals when necessary, trying not to be seen. The second rule is to never, ever, fall in love.<br/>Khadgar doesn’t understand how someone could throw away a gift of being a Guardian for someone who lived life in the blink of a moment, until he meets a mortal with eyes bluer than the skies of heaven itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all [dadgar-khadgar,](http://dadgar-khadgar.tumblr.com/) for sending me Liontrust fic prompts at work until I am so desperate to write them I am writing it on my server pad while I wait tables.

I don’t know who I was before this- if I had any family, lovers, a job I loved- and I don’t care.

All I care about is the feel of the air beneath my wings and in my lungs as I soar in the soft clouds high above the ground. Looking below as my raven wings bore me aloft I feel my chest swell and my eyes water. Every molecule here is brimming with light and perfection.

I am weightless. I am free. I belong.

I am pure love made real- an Angel as the mortals call us. Though I have a much more Important name now. 

Guardian.

The decision had been handed down from far above that I was going to leave for Earth and learn what I could from another Guardian.

I didn’t want to go, but it was the highest honor one could receive in this, well, existence.

So I would go, and learn how to protect the small, fragile and self-destructive human I was assigned to from hurting themselves or doing whatever wrong he was supposed to commit, and then, someday, I would be able to return, when my work was finished.

I don’t remember if I used to be so small and helpless, though I must have, for even the greatest of us was mortal once. I also don’t remember if there is anything more wonderful than the feelings, sights and sounds of this world.

I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. It’s time for me to go. Medivh- my new mentor- is calling me.

I let myself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> My work is un-beta'd, so please tell me if you see issues.
> 
> I know this one is short next to what I normally write but I wanted to post _something_ of what I have written for this prompt, so here you go.
> 
> I'm [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
